


No Solo Gratitud

by Aleia (Aviss)



Series: La Apuesta [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka sabia que sus principios le iban a causar problemas. Lo que no sabia era de que clase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Solo Gratitud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Just Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114440) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Iruka miró fijamente al perrillo que había sobre su mesa en la academia, sus enormes ojos húmedos devolviéndole la mirada claramente nada impresionado.

\- Dile a tu amo que no estoy interesado, - dijo, enunciando cada palabra lentamente para que el perro le entendiese. El perro parpadeó, y si hubiese podido arquear una ceja lo hubiese hecho. Iruka estaba seguro. - Me siento honrado que se sienta así, pero no gracias.

\- Como desees, Iruka-sensei. - ¿Era posible que un perro se encogiese de hombros? Bueno, este hablaba, así que suponía que encogerse de hombros no debía ser un gran esfuerzo después de eso.

El perro saltó desde la mesa, lanzando una ultima mirada curiosa a Iruka antes de salir tranquilamente por la puerta. Iruka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Nunca lo hubiese creído, pero su vida se había vuelto extremadamente surrealista en las pasadas semanas desde que se entero de ese estúpido juego.

La apuesta. ¿Como se les podía haber pasado por la cabeza a Izumo y Kotetsu, siquiera por un segundo, que a Iruka le parecería bien? ¿Que lo encontraría divertido? Les había escuchado con creciente incredulidad, las ramificaciones de lo que consideraban un juego inofensivo claras de golpe para Iruka. Era tan cruel que le dejó sin aliento, y el hecho de que sus amigos fuesen incapaces de verlo solo lo hacia peor.

Y entonces-bueno, había dicho que Kakashi lo tenia que saber, pero que les escuchase-si Iruka hubiese podido cavar un agujero en el suelo justo en ese momento lo hubiese hecho. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto desaparecer.

Entonces Kakashi le besó.

Había querido abofetear a Kakashi, en serio, pero siendo honesto, estaba tan enfadado con Genma y el resto de Konoha que fue difícil demostrar su justa indignación. Y no era difícil adivinar la razón detrás de las acciones de Kakashi: no se caían especialmente bien, cierto, pero aparentemente si que había sabido de la apuesta y Iruka había sido la única persona que le defendió.

Así que Iruka había ganado la apuesta sin siquiera intentarlo, y había visto el misterioso, desenmascarado y, seamos sinceros, increíblemente apuesto rostro de Kakashi. También había saboreado, aunque brevemente, los suaves labios de Kakashi.

Y su mente era un completo caos desde entonces porque no le gustaba Kakashi, y no quería que lo hiciese, pero era difícil mantener su enemistad cuando Kakashi no era solo injustamente guapo y con talento, además parecía ser inteligente y ahora estaba interesado en Iruka.

Iruka se estaba quedando sin motivos para rechazas sus avances, tan indirectos como eran.

Había comenzado con una simple nota de gracias con una rosa junto a ella. El hecho de que la nota y la rosa estuviesen clavadas en su puerta con una kunai dejaba claro de quien era, incluso antes que Iruka viese el henohenomoheji en la firma. Solo un jounin loco consideraría apropiado darle ese uso a una kunai, y Kakashi era el mas loco de los jounin de Konoha.

Iruka bahía creído que ese seria el final. Nunca habían sido más que conocidos que tenían un estudiante común y que pasarían a la historia de Konoha por tener la pelea más embarazosa en público. Iruka había defendido a Kakashi. Kakashi le daba las gracias a Iruka. Fin de la historia.

Si claro.

Al día siguiente no había rosas, en su lugar había un jounin loco esperando a Iruka en la puerta. Con comida casera. Había sido difícil pedirle que se fuese, especialmente porque lo que fuese que había hecho olía deliciosamente. No era por casualidad que Iruka era uno de los mejores clientes de Ichiraku, incluso antes de Naruto. A Iruka le encantaba comer pero cocinar se le daba fatal.

\- Esto es una muestra de mi aprecio, Iruka-sensei, - Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa visible incluso bajo la mascara.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, - Iruka intentó decir, pero en serio, lo que fuese que tenia en las manos le estaba haciendo babear.

Kakashi depositó el plato en las manos de Iruka, indicando claramente que no se iba a quedar. - Que aproveche, Iruka-sensei, - dijo antes de desaparecer entre humo, dejando solo hojas secas en su lugar.

Y realmente había estado delicioso; Iruka había devorado el estofado más increíble desde lo que hacia su madre, la comida calentándole desde dentro.

Al día siguiente había sido un juego de shuriken en su puerta. Estaban hermosamente creadas y tenían muy pequeñas olas grabas en ellas. Iruka se alegraba que no fuesen delfines, odiaba cuando la gente era así de poco imaginativa.

Fue en ese momento que Iruka se dio cuenta que parecía mas un cortejo que un reglado de agradecimiento, y tenia la irritante sospecha que sus principios le habían ganado algo mas que un juego en el que ni siquiera participaba.

Intentó encontrar a Kakashi para devolverle el regalo pero le dijeron que estaba fuera en una misión.

Eso no impidió que le entregasen otros regalos a Iruka. Un libro esta vez. Iruka miró el paquete en el suelo, su forma cuadrada dejando ver lo que era, y puso los ojos en blanco. Si era uno de esos libros pornográficos que Kakashi llevaba encima todo el tiempo le iba a devolver los shuriken de un modo bastante doloroso.

No era porno. Era un libro de aventuras sobre una niña mágica, la portada sospechosamente parecida al libro que Kakashi llevaba consigo el día aquel en el restaurante.

Iruka había devorado el libro, quedándose despierto hasta la madrigada muriéndose por saber como iba a reaccionar la chica ante la traición de su hermano. Hasta tenia lágrimas en los ojos cuando al final ella había tenido que matarle.

Iruka habló con Kakashi cuando este llego cinco días y unas kunai, unos cuencos de arroz precioso, un mini-rosal, una foto de Naruto con Kakashi y Jiraiya y el segundo libro de la chica mágica después a su mesa.

\- Kakashi-sensei, - Iruka dijo suavemente, halagado por su interés pero no completamente seguro de que quisiera comenzar una relación, ninguna clase de relación, con alguien tan loco como Kakashi. - Por favor deja de enviarme regalos.

Kakashi inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, mirándole con algo como decepción en su ojo descubierto. . ¿No te gustan?

\- Me encantan, - Iruka se dio prisa en clarificar. - El segundo libro es aun mejor que el primero, y cuando Mahiro conoce a su...

\- ¡Por favor sensei, que no me lo he leído aun! - Kakashi le interrumpió en ese momento, su voz cargada de pánico, sus manos cubriendo sus orejas. Iruka pensó que su reacción era encantadora, y rápidamente se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

\- Lo siento, - Iruka se rió. - Pero es demasiado para dar las gracias.

\- No es solo darte las gracias.

Iruka ya había adivinado eso. - Prefiero considerarlo así.

\- Oh. - Kakashi sonaba realmente decepcionado e Iruka se sintió mal.

Por favor deja de enviarme regalos.

Kakashi asintió, decepcionado, e Iruka había pensado que eso seria el final.

Obviamente había subestimado la cabezonería de Kakashi. Ahora le enviaba a sus perros.

Iruka suspiró, mirando sin ver el techo. Se iba haciendo más difícil rechazar a Kakashi, y no parecía que Kakashi tuviese intenciones de parar. Por el momento había enviado a cinco de sus nin-ken, Pakkun el último y mas divertido del grupo, aunque solo fuese porque Iruka podía ver en su expresión lo mucho que le desagradaba la tarea que le había asignado su amo.

\- Nunca va a desistir, - Iruka pensó en voz alta en la clase vacía.

\- No, no creo que lo haga, Iruka-sensei. - La voz de Kakashi le llego desde la ventana, sacando a Iruka de sus pensamientos. Se hubiese sentido avergonzado de que le pillasen desprevenido de esa manera si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. Iruka era un buen shinobi, Kakashi era simplemente el mejor.

Iruka se giró a mirarle de mala leche, pero era imposible estar muy enfadado cuando Kakashi le estaba mirando con cariño claramente pintado en su rostro. Lo poco que se podía ver.

\- ¿No aceptaras un no por respuesta, verdad? - dijo Iruka resignado.

Kakashi se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. - No, no lo haré.

Otro suspiro. - Me lo imaginaba.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, ignorando completamente a Kakashi hasta que la tuvo abierta. Se giró a mirarle.

\- Tienes una única oportunidad, - Iruka dijo en su voz mas seria. - Si la jodes del modo que sea no vas a saber que te golpeó. Y eso no significa que vaya a haber una segunda cita aunque no la jodas. ¿Me explico?

Costaba creer que Iruka estuviese aceptando a regañadientes una cita solo para que Kakashi le dejase en paz, especialmente considerando la expresión de felicidad de Kakashi. - Si.

El viernes a las siete. Si llegas aunque sea un minuto tarde nos olvidamos, - dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Tenia que estar loco, había aceptado ir a un cita con Hatake Kakashi.

Aun peor, tenia ganas.

…


End file.
